The invention relates to a desk. In the course of furnishing an office with furniture or rearranging furniture in an office space for increasing or decreasing the number of office workers to be accommodated, a substantial amount of time is spent on assembling or disassembling office furniture. This substantially adds to the costs and time required for furnishing an office and is such a burden, that office furniture that is not needed for some time is often stored in assembled condition, which requires a large amount of storage space.
Also desks of office furniture are often of a complicated construction, in particular if the desks are height adjustable and even more so if the desks are easily height adjustable over a large range to the extent that office workers are encouraged to alternatingly work seated and standing at the desk.